Matame suavemente
by Imari Mariel
Summary: Todo lo que hagas puede ser usado en tu contra, sobretodo con lo que deseas..." Kenny Ackerman un psicópata acompañado por Levi rivaille tienen una cantina que nadie sospecha lo que pasa en esas 4 paredes subterráneas, un "accidente" permitió que Erwin Smith un detective. sospechara de este lugar llevándose ciertas sorpresas y un destino marcado frente a sus ojos.
1. Capitulo 1 , Inesperado encuentro

**Capitulo 1 ,Inesperado encuentro**

En una ciudad ajetreada, donde el día a día es mas pesado. donde se respira el estrés colectivo, donde la gente no es capas de mirar a los ojos a un completo desconocido sin capas de reírse, era lo que pensaba aquel chico con ropa negra su pelo hasta los hombros junto con su boina. caminado por la ciudad con sus manos en los bolsillos, los diminutos rayos de sol permita que su cabeza bajara un poco . paso por un callejón y se detuvo . entre el callejón y la calle esperaba alguien con quien tendría un acuerdo .Pero que tipo de acuerdo?, a veces el chico lo mandaban a ser recados o ajustes de cuentas sin previo aviso.

-Hey!~ ptss!,

La voz era de una persona mayor claramente escondido en la oscuridad del callejón detrás de unos trastos de basura insistia para que Levi viniera pero...

-Hey~! te estoy llamado , oye chico , ven!

-Puedes callarte... ,sabia que estabas allí al llegar acá , y ni creas que me voy a acercar a esos trastos de basura..

Levi seriamente volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba el hombre y tranquilamente le dijo..

-Ven sígueme vamos a un lugar mas limpio.

-Oh~! s-si!

El señor algo miedoso se dispuso a seguirlo, los dos salieron de aquel callejón junto con la gente de la ciudad , ya se estaba escondiendo el sol, mientras Levi caminaba tranquilamente el señor al lado suyo lo miraba fijamente. de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y el hombre algo avergonzado bajo su cabeza y se disponía a mirar al frente.

-Que pasa? , acaso tienes algo que decir? - decía Levi con mirada penetrante-.

-N-no.. solo que no me imaginaba encontrarme con alguien tan joven que hiciera este tipo de trabajo...además con esa altura...-el hombre decía la ultima palabra en voz baja y algo preocupado..

-Basta de palabras innecesarias... ya hemos llegado..

-E-eh~?

El señor quedo impresionado por que el lugar que Levi lo había llevado era nadas mas que una Cantina con una pequeña multitud adentro ,Levi empuja la puerta y el hombre procede a seguirlo ambos caminan sus pasos llamaron la atención sobretodo a las camareras. a ellas les gustaba mucho a Levi, su mirada era algo aburrida pero tenia como un misterio en sus ojos, pero Levi no les llama la atención a ninguna de ellas. hasta que una camarera muy alegre con una blusa semi-trasparente con un escote en " V ", corría en puntillas sus pechos no tan desproporcionada-mente grandes se movían en compás de su correr.

-Levi-san!~ Bienvenido.

-Hola, Marie ,Kenny esta abajo?

-Si! , lo esta esperando.

-ok solo vamos quieres...

Levi solo continuo hacia un pasillo oscuro detrás del bar mientras que el supuesto cliente con mirada embobada no paraba de mirar a la camarera e intentaba hablarle, detrás de una puerta había una escalera que se dirija hacia otra puerta Levi se quedo en el umbral antes de bajar, de pronto alguien abre la puerta del fondo y era nada mas ni nada menos que Kenny.

-Oh~... eres tu Levi.., ya lo trajiste?

-Si..., esta embobado con Marie..

-Estas celoso?

-Por que dices mierdas como esas? - decía Levi irritado -

-Tu humor nunca cambia...Levi -dijo Kenny con una leve sonrisa-

-Levi por que no vas a casa?, tu trabajo ah terminado...

decía kenny subiendo la escalera dirigiéndose hacia Levi encontrándose frente a frente, Levi bajo su cabeza pero Kenny con su mano toco su mandíbula subiendo su rostro encontrándose con su mirada. Levi solo desvió su mirada irritado mientras alejaba la mano de Kenny caminando hacia atrás.

-Debes estar bromeando, no eh tenido nada emocionante en esta puta semana.

Levi precavido mira hacia ambos lados por si el hombre quien lo acompañaba apareciera de repente. algo serio pero a la vez queriendo reír, suspira y le dice tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos se dirige hacia Levi que se encuentra apoyado en el muro del pasillo , se acerca a su oído susurrándole.

-Emocionante dices?. Hagamos un trato, esta noche por que no me esperas en mi cama?

Levi con su mirada perdida trataba de encontrar una respuesta, pero le daba asco imaginarse aquel encuentro , ya que Kenny se había encontrado con algunas camareras y Levi sinceramente no tenia ningún interés en ambos, ni en hombres ni en mujeres, pero que era lo que mas deseaba?. Simplemente deseaba salir de aquel lugar viviendo a su propia manera, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue algo disgustado sin contestarle a Kenny, siempre pensaba sobre su pasado de "_como llegue hasta aquí?_", "_quien le paso a mis padres?_" y miles de preguntas sin contestar.

Levi salió del lugar dejando a Kenny con las palabras al viento, pero antes de hacerlo le aviso al supuesto cliente donde se encontraba Kenny, antes de salir tomo una cajetilla de cigarros que se encontraba encima de una mesa, el cliente dueño se aquella cajetilla estaba muy borracho para percatarse de lo que había pasado por que ya Levi se había ido con su abrigo .

La cuidad era mas tranquila de noche, solo unos pocos se atrevían a salir ya que se andaba rumoreando que habían ocurrido muchos asesinatos sobre todo en las noches donde la oscuridad puede jugarte en contra, caminando sin un rumbo se dio cuenta de que no tenia un encendedor para prender el cigarrillo, como resultado se sintió mas irritado de lo normal haciendo que pateara un bote de basura. El bote de basura resonó por toda la calle, haciendo que un grupo de 5 chicos que se encontraban fumando y bebiendo en una vereda sentados al lado de un farol reaccionaran con susto, Levi se dio cuenta y se acerco para pedirles un encendedor.

-Me convidas fuego?, por favor

El chico seriamente saca de su bolsillo un encendedor rojo con un sticker pequeño del símbolo de la paz, Levi esta apunto de tomarlo cuando de pronto lanza el encendedor hacia la otra vereda.

-Piensas que va hacer de así de fácil, enano? - decía el chico con cara burlesca, mientras que los otros se reían- Levi dispuesto a encender su cigarro, fue a buscar el encendedor que ya lo tenia identificado, teniendo el encendedor en sus manos se da cuenta que estaba rodeado por los 4 chicos, uno de ellos con una botella de vidrio y el otro en posición de pelea. luego guardo el encendedor en su bolsillo y los miro a cada uno.

-Vamos.. péguenme, quien se atreve? -decía Levi con tono burlesco-

-Maldito idiota! -grito unos de los chicos propinándole un puñetazo en su rostro- Levi con su cabeza hacia un lado empieza a reírse, los demás chicos lo miraban raramente.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes? -decía Levi con tono desafiante con su nariz casi sangrando , de pronto el chico con la botella decide atacarlo haciendo que Levi esquivase su ataque mientras que el chico choca contra el muro rompiéndole la botella. en ese instante se hecha a correr hacia un callejón que dio directo a otra calle un poco mas oscura con cosas a su alrededor, decide esconderse detrás de un bulto.

-Bastardo donde estas?!,sal de ahí! maldito enano

-mientras que los demás se dispersaban para encontrarlo lanzaban patadas a los tarros de basura, el tipo con el bate siempre al medio sin hacer nada como un "jefe al cual devén proteger", unos de los tipos busca cerca de la basura cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con la de Levi, sorprendido el tipo grita

-Te encontr..!- "..."

El sonido de una pistola alerto a los demás chicos, desde la oscuridad salía Levi con pequeñas manchas de sangre en sus zapatos, los demás chicos quedaron helados y no podían moverse del susto, Levi solo procedía a levantar sus manos en señal de "que nada paso aquí" pero aquella reacción que tuvo Levi enfureció al delincuente "jefe" que estaba con el bate, el chico decidió correr con todas su fuerzas para enfrentarlo, pero Levi esquivo su ataque propinándole un golpe en la nuca con su codo, el chico callo en un montón de bolsas de basura mientras que los otros deciden ir a golpearlo, pero Levi tenia una cuchilla, cada vez que pasaba este tipo de situaciones no podía controlarse así que en su mente escuchaba la bella melodía del "_dueto de las flores de leo delibes"_ a la vez esquivando sus golpes y propinándole ciertas cortadas en sus brazos y hombros ,los chicos quedaron tirados quejándose de sus Heridas .

Levi tenia que deshacerse de ellos rápidamente. tomo distancia y con una pistola no lo pensó 2 veces y decidió dispararles. ha-siendo una pausa entre su respiración entre cortada

-Levanta las manos y deja el arma en el suelo!, -

Levi sorprendido le dispara instintivamente donde provenía la voz, para su sorpresa el también tenia un arma los dos se disparan pero no directamente a sus cuerpos las balas cayeron en cualquier lugar haciendo que Levi corriera con todas sus fuerzas.

-Detente! -grito el hombre quien descubrió el terrible hallazgo y a la vez persiguiendolo por el callejón aquel chico con ropa negra no paraba de correr hasta que se subió a una reja para pasar hacia el otro extremo mientras que el hombre trataba de dispararle, entre disparos desde el bolsillo de Levi callo la cajetilla de cigarros, el hombre que lo perseguía no lo pudo alcanzar, pero tomo como evidencia la caja de cigarros. Levi cansado de tanto correr pero a su vez lleno de adrenalina solo se dedico a caminar tranquilamente ya que el hombre le perdió el paso.

Limpiando su nariz que chorreaba un poco de sangre, pasando por un pequeño canal de agua junto con el frío de la noche pensaba quien era el hombre quien lo "descubrió" por que sinceramente Levi no le vio muy detalladamente el rostro .ya nada de eso le importaba , lo que mas le importaba era de que no lo pillaron y tuviera que dar explicaciones, tratando de caminar con precaución por la ciudad de madrugada trato de volver tranquilamente a su "casa".


	2. Capitulo 2, Sospecha

**Capitulo 2 , Sospechas**

El sol entraba por la cortina azul a medio cerrar, los pájaros se escuchaban desde lejos su cantar. y ahí estaba Levi ,con un pequeño rasguño en su cara y su mejilla algo hinchada retorciéndose en la cama por no querer levantarse, Levi ´se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensando la "salvada" que tuvo ayer, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho incluso deseaba mas adrenalina que corriera por su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba en una silla victoriana con algunas pequeñas manchas .se paro a recogerlas para ir a dejarlas en la lavadora, Se puso su camisa y no podía encontrar unos pantalones "decentes" así que solo salió de su habitación con sus zapatos, su camisa junto con sus piernas descubiertas.

Iba por los pasillos directo al cuarto de lavado cuando se encuentra con Kenny saliendo de su habitación. Kenny mira de pies a cabeza a Levi y le dice:

-Valla pinta a esta hora de la mañana?.. eh?

Levi solo continuo su paso algo incomodo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de lavado dejando su ropa en la lavadora, Cuando siente la puerta cerrarse y su vez aparecía Kenny tocándole su cabeza.

-Veo que te divertiste mucho anoche, has vuelto mas relajado.

-Si, en eso tienes razón -decía Levi dándole la espalda-

Kenny suavemente acerco sus manos abrazándolo por la espalda, Levi sorprendido trataba de no ser tan obvio con sus expresiones, voltearon juntos hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que había detrás de la puerta, viendo fijamente sus cuerpos en ese espejo Kenny bajo su mano hacia la cadera de Levi y con su otra mano toco su rostro subiendo un poco su mentón.

-Levi, estas heridas...son causa de tu desenfreno ,a veces te hieres a ti mismo por busca de acciones que la sociedad a veces no entiende..

-De que hablas viejo?

-Conozco bien tus acciones Levi...es por eso que te traje conmigo ,tratando de que no se pegue mi locura y mis intenciones, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Kenny seriamente bajaba su mano hacia el bóxer de Levi manteniendo sus dedos entre el oblicuo y a su vez bajando suavemente su ropa interior. la mano de Levi detuvo aquella mano que quería seguir explorando.

-Viejo, como llegue hasta aquí? -dijo Levi tajantemente-.

-Lo dices en esta situación? -decía Kenny con su boca en el cuello de Levi..., Levi curvo su cabeza hacia la derecha viendo su propia acción reflejada en el espejo.

-Ahora no es el momento de que lo sepas..-decía Kenny soltando a Levi-

-Por que quieres que no lo sepa?, no soy un niño sabes? -Levi se volteo mirando a Kenny a los ojos-

-Que no eres un Niño? ,Cuando te quite la virginidad yo mismo te lo diré y si te enojas de mis palabras matarme no seria una buena idea para ti en este momento...-Dijo Kenny dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para poder salir-

-Por que siempre adivinas mis pensamientos Viejo?...-decía con una leve sonrisa queriendo reír de forma discreta-

-Siempre tan sincero...me encanta esa parte de ti Levi... -decía Kenny antes de salir pero..-

-Por cierto Levi, quiero que te quedes esta noche el cantinero remplazante tuvo ciertos problemas..

-Se puede saber que paso con el tipo que traje la otra noche?

-...Es mejor que no lo sepas...-decía Kenny tomándose una pausa antes de responderle después de eso cerro la puerta dejando a Levi mirando a la nada.

-Cuando se cansara este viejo?... -decía Levi preparando la lavadora -

Desde lo lejos de la ciudad un "crimen" se averiguaba en un cierto callejón , las calles estaban cerradas solo podía pasar el personal autorizado, las demás personas susurraban que es lo que había pasado, mientras tanto un hombre miraba la escena del hallazgo tratando de recordar al tipo que vio la otra noche en que todo esto se desencadeno.

-Oh~, Erwin Hola como estas.. -La voz era de otro hombre acercándose hacia la escena con cuidado-

-Hola Nile..-ambos se dan un apretón de manos-

-Ya tienes una idea de lo que paso aquí?

-Para ser sincero Nile... tuve el autor de este hallazgo en frente de mis ojos.

-Pero Erwin... no lo detuviste?, que paso?

-Era muy rápido y tenia un arma, llevaba ropa negra era tanta la oscuridad que no pude ver su rostro ,trato de dispararme pero su tiro por suerte no llego a mi cuerpo, ni mi disparo le llego a el

-Valla...esto no me sorprende ,antes de ayer también tuvimos otro caso pero capturamos al culpable.-decía Nile frotándose la cabeza y mirando la escena.-

-Pero tengo esto, puede que sus huellas estén acá -Erwin saco de su chaqueta la caja de cigarrillos con sus guantes.-

-Puede que Hanji llegue esta tarde para comprobar si hay Huellas..

Un auto a toda velocidad frenaba cerca del lugar haciendo que Erwin y Nile miraran en la misma dirección, de pronto una silueta de una persona corriendo levantando su brazo pero sin elevar su voz apareciera en el hallazgo.

-Oh~ Hanji eres tu...

-Uf~...Hola caballeros! -decía Hanji haciendo una reverencia -

-WOW! pero que drama paso por aquí?!- Decía Hanji mirando la escena con su mano en su frente de "típico saludo de capitán"-

-Hanji... solo tenemos esta prueba, cuando el culpable huyo dejo caer esta cajetilla.

-OK, me encargare de eso en mi estudio , Petra! encárgate de esto con cuidado.

-S-si! como ordene!- Petra corría con una caja transparente de mano.-

Y así casi todo el día decidieron buscar mas pistas por los alrededores o algún testigo, el único testigo era Erwin pero no tuvo oportunidad de atraparlo ni poder verle el tenían aquella cajetilla de cigarros. Ya en su oficina Erwin aflojaba su corbata y abría su ventana, mirando hacia la cordillera trataba de recordar aquel "hombre", Por esta ocasión se puso a fumar por que se sentía muy ansioso, aspirando su cigarro con una suave brisa tranquilamente mirando el montón de gente que pasaba debajo de el. de pronto suena el teléfono y Erwin lo atiende rápidamente.

-Si , diga?

-Hola Erwin tengo malas nuevas..-

-Dime, Hanji ..

-Aquella cajetilla no tenia ninguna huella en particular.-

-Maldición!, oh lo siento Hanji ..- decía el rubio golpeando el escritorio con su puño y después toca su frente despeinando un poco su peinado -

-No te preocupes Erwin , pronto lo encontraremos.. tengo mis dudas, los chicos de mi sección estuvimos conversando sobre el posible origen de esta cajetilla.-

-…... - el silencio de apodero de Erwin..-

-Debe ser proveniente de algún bar o cantina o como quieras llamarlo.. ,En realidad donde se consume mas este producto-

-Pero uno puede consumirlo en cualquier parte sin asistir a una fiesta o una cantina...- hasta Erwin dudaba sobre sus propias palabras..-

-Si pero...,Esta cierta marca de cigarro puede mezclarse con el sabor del alcohol y no se vende en cualquier parte..-

-Hay algún lugar especifico donde sea distribuido? -Preguntaba Erwin.-

-Hasta el momento no lo sabemos... tendremos que averiguar al detalle..-

-Ok, haré unas ciertas investigaciones esta noche por la ciudad..-Decía Erwin sentado en su silla inhalando su cigarro.-

-Ok, adiós - se despedía Hanji y a su vez Erwin , Erwin apago su cigarro y se puso a buscar por internet todos los bares de la cuidad después de hacer algunas anotaciones preparo su arma y municiones extras , tomo su abrigo con su sombrero y partió a la cuidad dejando su oficina atrás.

Recorrió los sitios mas Bohemios de la cuidad , anotando discretamente en su libreta , para luego averiguar junto con su equipo. Decidió caminar un poco mas.. tenia una cierta duda de que algo mas tendría que ver. Doblo una cierta esquina evitando los borrachos tirados por el suelo, camino casi una cuadra sin tener nada mas que ver cuando un ruido de un gato por la basura llamo su atención volteando hacia el ruido, desde un callejón algo lejos se veía unas ventanas iluminadas y a su vez se escuchaba un poco de música, Camino un poco mas y se encontró con una inesperada cantina con su fachada algo antigua pero dentro se veía mucha gente, sonidos de copas y risas de gente le entro la curiosidad y decidió ambas puertas tranquilamente pasándose ser un cliente mas se saco su sombrero y quedo mirando hacia ambos lados buscando una mesa vacía. cuando una camarera lo recibe.

-Hola señor bienvenido, acompáñeme por aquí - la Camarera era Marie su rostro se volvió rojo al ver este inesperado hombre . lo ubico en la mesa 7 casi al lado de la ventana.-

-Desea algo en especial, señor?

-Solo un Whisky

-O-ok ya va...- Marie se fue corriendo despacio hacia la barra-

El sonido de _Autumm Leaves de Stan Getz_ sonaba despacio por todo el lugar, Erwin miraba las mesas por si había una pisca de ese Tabaco que lo tenia mas halla de la incertidumbre.

-Waah~ Levi que hago!, hay un hombre bastante guapo en la mesa 7! y temo ser el ridículo! -Decía Marie apoyada susurrándole a Levi desde la barra de tragos-

-Pero siempre haces el ridículo...-decía Levi con su cola de caballo acomodando los vasos y preparando una cerveza-

-C-cállate!, mira por que no vas tu a dejárselo! , siento que me voy a desmayar si miro sus ojos otra vez! - Decía Marie nerviosa y juntando sus ambas piernas temblorosas-

-Estoy muy ocupado, así que mi respuesta es No...

-Vamos Levi! por favor!, y te dejare que me las toques..- Marie se subió mas a la barra acomodando sus pechos, la reacción de los clientes cerca de ella fue un silbido coqueto-

-De que hablas?, piensas que todos andan detrás de tus... cosas?

-Buahh!~ Levi malo Levi malo!~ -Marie hizo un leve escándalo ocultando su rostro y moviéndose de lado a lado fingiendo llorar-

-….. Esta bien , solo no sigas "llorando" - Decía Levi irritado-

-Kyah~ ,Gracias..Thank you!~

Levi preparo rápidamente el Whisky y se lo fue a dejar, con un paso algo apresurado se encuentra de frente con el supuesto Cliente ,ambos se miran y rápidamente Levi deja el vaso en su mesa.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias -respondió el hombre-

Levi se va rápidamente, pero algo no estaba ritmo cardíaco empezó a cambiar, sintió adrenalina igual que la otra noche cuando tuvo que correr para salvar su pellejo, Es como si la voz de aquel hombre la hubiera escuchado toda su volvió a su puesto y le pregunto a Marie.

-Marie, sabes donde viene ese hombre?..-

-L-Levi no lo se , es la primera vez que lo veo..

De pronto el hombre de la mesa 7 se acerca hacia la barra Sentándose en una de sus sillas sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Saben donde puedo encontrar este tipo de tabaco? -Erwin saco de su bolsillo uno de los cigarros que había sacado de la caja que se le cayo al culpable-

-S-si estos solo se encu...-

-Marie! un cliente te necesita -Levi interrumpió a Marie sin demostrar nerviosismo..-

-O-oh si ya voy! -Marie con su instinto de camarera se fue rápidamente atender a otra gente..-

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre Levi y Erwin , Erwin procedió a mirar a Levi detalladamente sin levantar sospecha de que algo sospechaba de este lugar.

-Sobre ese cigarro lo venden en todas partes señor -Decía Levi acomodando algunos vasos dándole la espalda-

-Si , pero en algunas partes lo fuman casi diario..-decía Erwin mirando de pies a cabeza a Levi..-

-Eso incluye a miles de lugares señor no solamente aquí.. -

-Me puedes decir donde esta el baño?

-Al fondo a la derecha..

Erwin se paro de su asiento y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el baño ,Levi no podía dudar mas.. Acaso ese era el hombre que lo vio la otra noche en aquella pelea?, Se acordó que esta mañana no vio la cajetilla de cigarros y que su voz era algo similar a la que escucho la otra vez , Levi tenia un Arma escondida debajo de la barra pero tenia un problema, no tenia un Silenciador para disminuir el ruido, Erwin ya en el baño mojo su rostro y se me miro en el espejo ,"Podría ser el chico que vi la otra noche?" se pregunto en su salió del baño se dirigió hacia otro pasillo ,se dio cuenta de que alrededor había muchas puertas, decido abrir una pero estaba cerrada . decidió recorrer un poco mas el pasillo cuando de repente escucho pasos hacia su dirección.

-Señor ,los clientes no pueden estar aquí.. - Decía Levi con sus manos atrás -

-Oh, lo siento entonces..,-Se disculpo con una sonrisa y siguió su paso hasta cruzarse con Levi sin dejar de mirar al frente, Levi con sus manos atrás tenia unos cuchillos escondidos en sus manos junto con su atacarlo por la espalda pero no podía hacerlo , Algo lo interrumpía o sentía que este hombre tenia un arma alrededor de su Erwin salió del pasillo dejo el dinero en la barra justo cuando Marie lo vio y se fue ,Farlan un compañero de Levi entro por sorpresa.

-Farlan , encárgate de esto por un rato -Decía Levi sacándose el delantal y sin apartarle la mirada a Erwin -

-Oh esta bien... y a donde vas? -Farlan sin una respuesta ve como Levi sale del bar persiguiendo a Erwin.-

Erwin Salió del lugar , Tenia mucho en que pensar sobre este bar.y sobretodo con la actitud sospechosa del joven detrás de la barra, Quería seguir investigando pero aquel chico lo había hecho sentir que decidió no volver en algunos días, Caminando devuelta a su oficina sentía como si alguien lo persiguiera. volteo pero no vio a nadie, pero aun así tenia ese tipo de sensación. llego a su edificio Saludo al recepcionista espero el ascensor y subió al piso 11 ,Levi lo siguió ya sabia donde vivía pero no era un buen momento para entrar, ya que había un recepcionista y el no quería hacer mucho escándalo solo esperar el momento preciso y saber mas de este hombre.

Ya era tarde así que decidió volver al bar, lo que no sabia que Erwin lo miraba desde su ventana con una mirada desafiante, Después de verlo irse cerro su ventana. en su oscura oficina lo único que alumbraba era su cigarro y la luz de la luna, Quería llamar a Hanji pero no quería involucrar a nadie solo quería investigarlo por su propia cuenta, Solamente se quito la ropa y en su cuarto tomo un ducha .Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Levi devuelta en el bar apunto de cerrar camina rápidamente por un callejón al lado del bar donde estaba su habitación en un sencillo edificio ,Farlan estaba sentado en la escalera del edificio cuando ve a Levi con cara de " preocupación " Farlan le pregunta que es lo que le pasa y Levi paro en el pasillo solo gira su cabeza hacia a el y le contesta.

-Solo Hay una mosca en mi sopa** .**- Levi continua su paso hacia su habitación y Farlan se preguntaba en su mente "En que cosas anda metido el favorito de Kenny.?.."


End file.
